Assassin (Black Brothers)
by HeStoleYourHorcrux
Summary: Biri ceza biri görev: Onu öldüreceksin!
1. 1: Görev Dağılımı

Saatin bir önemi yoktu, aynı şekilde günün de. Kimin haddineydi Karanlık Lord çağırdığında gitmemek! Koluna Lord'un çağrısının keskin ağrısı saplandığında, Regulus derin uykusundan uyanarak, daha saati kontrol bile etmeden hızlıca giyinip çağrıya gitti. O bakmamıştı belki ama saat sabahın iki sularıydı.

Karanlık Lord'un onu neden çağırdığını merak ediyordu. Bu vakitte çağırdığında göre de pek mühim bir şey olmalıydı. Etrafına bir bakındı. Geldiği yerde, Knockturn Yolu'nda boş bir daireydi burası, henüz kendinden başka kimsecikler yoktu. Demek en hızlı ben geldim, diye düşündü kendi kendine, bir yandan da hızıyla gurur duydu.

Pencerenin önündeki insan siluetini gördü önce. Sonra da onun kim olduğunu idrak etti. Karanlık Lord'un yanına yürürken soğukkanlılıkla attı her bir adımını. Bugüne bugün iki yıllık bir Ölüm Yiyen'di. Ona yakındı ama aynı zamanda mesafe de vardı aralarında. Voldemort'un yüzü pencereden dışarı bakıyordu. Regulus geldiğini belli etmek istercesine "Lordum," diye seslendi "diğerleri neredeler, efendim?"

Voldemort derin bir nefes aldı, nefes aldığı süreçte omuzları yükseldi "Diğerleri gelmeyecek, Regulus. Seninle bire bir görüşmek istedim." Voldemort bunu göremeyecek olsa da Regulus kafasını sallayarak onayladı. Voldemort ise konuşmasına devamı etti "Yanılmıyorsam iki yıldır bana bağlısın, bana hizmet ediyorsun, öyle değil mi, Regulus?" Regulus bir anlığına şaşkınlıkla kalakaldı zira bu konuşmanın iyiye gideceğini hiç düşünmüyordu artık.

"Lordum," dedi kısık bir sesle "Evet, size hizmet ettim, size bağlıyım." Voldemort nihayet yüzünü Regulus'a döndü. Bakışları ölüm kadar soğuktu. Regulus o gözlerin kendisini ezdiğini hissedebiliyordu. Voldemort ona doğru bir adım attı "İki yıl geçti ancak sen bana hala sadakatini kanıtlayamadın, Regulus." Regulus'un soluğu hızlandı "Sizin için ölmeye bile razıyım, efendim. Yeter ki bana görevimi verin."

"Aferin, Regulus," dedi Voldemort, yılan gibi tıslarcasına "annen senden şüphe etmememi söylediğinde hakkı varmış. Ancak sadece sözüne güvenemem. Her ne kadar Bayan Black çok değerli bir cadı olsa da..." Sessizlik oldu ama sessizliği bozan yine Voldemort'tu "Beni iyi dinle! Sana sadakat görevini vereceğim. Bunu yerine getirmeyi başarırsan, içimizde iyi bir konuma gelirsin ancak bir şekilde başarısız olursan, iyi şeyler olacağını söyleyemem."

Regulus biliyordu. Eğer başarısız olursa öleceğinden emindi. Birçok idama şahit olmuştu ki bazen Karanlık Lord bunu korkunç yollarla yapıyordu. Cesaretini toplayıp "Anladım, Lordum." dedi "Peki, benim için hangi görevi seçtiniz?" Voldemort sırıttı. Bu pek görülmüş bir şey değildi doğrusu "Hem büyücü dünyasının hem de ailenin onurunu temizleyecek bir idam. Senden Sirius'un canını almanı istiyorum. Görevin bu."

Regulus bir anlığına dondu kaldı. Ne dese bilemedi hatta bu daha önce hiç olmamıştı ama Karanlık Lord'un şaka yaptığını düşündü. Gergin bir şekilde başını öne eğdi "Görevimi en kısa sürede başarıyla yerine getireceğimden hiç şüpheniz olmasın, Lordum." Voldemort belli belirsiz başını salladı "Şimdi git ve görevin için hazırlan."

️️️

Ondan sadece birkaç saat sonra Sirius, Yoldaşlık karargahından içeri girdi. Saat sabahın altı buçuğuydu ve sadece yarım saat önce ÇOK ACİL mührü taşıyan bir mektup almıştı. Moody onu karargaha çağırmıştı. Sirius her ne kadar mektubu görmedim ayağına yatmak istese de bir anda kendini karargahta bulmuştu.

İçeri girdiğinde ortalık henüz karanlıktı ve kimse yoktu. Moody onun ayak seslerini duyunca "Toplantı odasına gel, Black." diye seslendi. Sirius o kadar gevşek yürüyordu ki Moody görse onu muhtemelen azarlardı. Tabi Sirius pek umursayacak değildi.

İçeri girer girmez "Beni niye kör karanlıkta buraya çağırdın, Moody?" diye hesap sordu. Sandalyelerden birini çekerek Seherbazın karşısına geçti, sandalyede sallanmaya başladı. Moody ani bir çıkışla "Buraya çağrılma sebebin işte bu." dedi. Sirius anlamamıştı "Ne? Bu dediğin ne? Sabah sabah daha açıklayıcı olmanı isterim. Gönderdiğin baykuş da camın önünde ciyak ciyak bağırıyordu zaten. Beni azarlamak için çağırdıysan baykuş da fena sayılmazdı bu konuda."

Moody elini masaya vurunca Sirius güldü "Sakin ol! Aslında, Moody, biraz uyusan sen de biraz gevşesen hiç fena olmaz." Moody hırladı "Gevşemek mi? Her gün insanlar ölüyor. Bugün ölenleri tanımıyorsun diye, aynısı yarın için de geçerli olmayacak. Bir sonraki tanıdığın biri olabilir, en yakın arkadaşlarından biri olabilir hatta sen bile olabilirsin!"

"Felaket senaryolarını anlatman bittiyse, beni buraya neden çağırdığını söylemeyecek misin?" Moody dişlerini sıktı "Senden ismini gizlediğin, bize ihanet etmene sebep olan o pek değerli Ölüm Yiyen'in ismini istiyorum. Size özellikle sordum, tanıdığınız ya da şüphelendiğiniz bir Ölüm Yiyen var mı diye ama sen birini sakladın."

"Madem birini sakladığımı düşünüyorsun o halde kimi sakladığımı da biliyor olmalısın." Moody başını salladı "Ahh! Kimi sakladığını çok iyi biliyorum ve saklama gerekçeni de az çok tahmin edebiliyorum. Sadece, o ismi bir kere senden de duymak istiyorum." Sirius başını iki yana salladı "Bunun ne önemi var şimdi?"

"Bana o ismi söyle!" diye bağırdı Moody. Sirius gözlerimi devirdi "Regulus, tamam rahatladın mı? Sakladığım Ölüm Yiyen Regulus'tu." Moody memnuniyetle sırıttı "Bizden çok önemli bir bilgi sakladığın için ceza alman gerekiyor, bunu biliyorsun." Sirius ofladı pufladı "İyi, ver cezamı neyse de eve gidip uyuyayım."

"Ah, bu cezadan sonra uyuyabilir misin bilmiyorum. Ceza olarak o sakladığın Ölüm Yiyen'i, Regulus'u, öldüreceksin." Sirius bunu görmese de rengi attı, parmaklarındaki kanın çekildiğini hissedebiliyordu. Elini yumruk yapıp açtı "Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi? Seherbazlar bile zorunda kalmadıkları sürece, ki bu zorunluluk genelde çatışma ortamlarında oluşuyor, kimseyi öldürmüyorlar."

"Şaka falan değil. Basbayağı öldürmeni istediğimiz bir Ölüm Yiyen var. Bunu hangi yolla, nerede ve ne zaman yapacağının önemi yok. Yani bizim için. Sadece elini çabuk tut... Bu arada, tüm işi onlara yaptırmamak şartıyla arkadaşlarından da yardım alabilirsin." Sirius ayağa kalktı, az önceki şımarık tavrından eser kalmamıştı "Tamam, halledeceğim."


	2. 2: Orman Yasası

Karargahtan eve gözleri yarı açık yarı kapalı döndü Sirius. Henüz daha yoldayken uykuya hazırlamıştı kendini. Evden içeri girer girmez esnedi ve ezbere yürüyerek odasına çıkıp, kendini yatağına attı. Battaniyesinin içinde dürüm olduktan sonra sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi Moody'nin böldüğü uykusuna devam etti.

Çok net konuşmasına ve bu konuşmasında da gayet ciddi olmasına rağmen Sirius'un Moody'yi kale aldığı yoktu ve görevini yerine getirme niyetinde bile değildi. Hatta ve hatta bu konuda boş boş konuşup arkadaşlarının kafasını yok yere şişirmeye de lüzum görmüyordu.

Tabii ki aynı his ve duygular maalesef Regulus için geçerli değildi. Sabaha kadar gözüne uyku girmemişti ve ilk ışıklara kadar misafir odasında beti benzi atmış bir vaziyette oturmuştu. Midesi de bulanıyordu. Onu ilk gören o sabah erkenci olan Walburga'ydı ve oğlunu neler olduğunu öğrenmek için biraz sıkıştırmak zorunda kaldı.

"Karanlık Lord bana oldukça zor bir görev verdi, anne." diye başladı Regulus, bacağını stresle sallarken "Sadakatimi kanıtlamam için. Ayrıca, bana Ölüm Yiyenler arasında saygınlık da kazandıracak bir görev bu ancak sorun şu ki, görevi nasıl yerine getireceğimi bilmiyorum ve korkuyorum. Karanlık Lord bana hata lüksü vermiyor; Ya yapacaksın ya yapacaksın sinyalleri verdikçe de korkuyorum... Ve çaresizim. Bana akıl ver, lütfen."

"Karanlık Lord'un emrine karşı gelmek olmaz, Regulus." Güven vermeli istercesine, elini Regulus'un bacağına koyup sıvazladı "Sen benim oğlumsun, seni tanıyorum ve biliyorum ki elbette bu görevi er ya da geç, layığıyla yerine getireceksin. Endişelenmeyim deme sakın, elbet bir çözüm yolu bulursun. Ben veya diğer büyüklerin sana bir yol gösteririz... Hem söylesene, ne görevi bu, seni bu kadar korkutan?"

Regulus görevi hatırladıkça gözleri kararıyordu, iç sesi paniğe kapılıyordu "Görevim birini öldürmek ama bu, öyle herhangi biri değil. Karanlık Lord benden hem büyücü dünyasının hem de ailemizin onurunu temizleyecek bir idam gerçekleştirmemi istiyor. Sirius'un idam etmemi istiyor, anlayacağın."

Walburga birdenbire o ismi duyunca donup kaldı. Yoksa bir oğlu daha olduğunu hatırlayıp ona merhamet edilmesi için yalvaracak mıydı? Hayır! Regulus ürkek bakışlarla annesinin tepkisini beklerken, kadın uzun uzun iç geçirdi "Sen yaşıtlarından hatta bazı büyüklerinden bile akıllı bir delikanlısın, Regulus. Her zaman öyle oldun. Unutma sakın, Karanlık Lord sizler, Ölüm Yiyenler, için her zaman en iyisini bilir. Görevini başarıyla yerine getirecek kadar akıllı, becerikli ve hırslısın. Sakın tereddüt edeyim deme!"

Onun için demesi kolay tabii, diye düşündü Regulus. Hayatında hiçbir şeyin -bir böceğin bile- canını almak zorunda kalmamıştı ve şimdi öz ağabeyine kıyması bekleniyordu. Hem annesi hem de hizmet ettiği Karanlık Lord tarafından. Kafasını toplayıp, en azından bir plan yapmaya çalışmak için evden ayrıldı.

O endişe içinde ne yapacağını bilemezken, Sirius için her şey güllük gülistanlıktı. Gününe umarsızca devam ediyordu ve daha şimdiden Moody'nin dediklerini aklından çıkarmıştı. Sabah aldığı görevi tekrar anımsadığında Çatlak Kazan barında arkadaşlarıyla oturan Regulus'u görmüştü ve bir kahkaha kopararak James'in dikkatini çekti "Çatalak, bu sabah ne oldu biliyor musun?"

James, ben ne bileyim, dercesine omuz silkerek dudak bükünce, Sirius devam etti "Bir tane baykuş geldi ama sabahın kör karanlığı falan. Moody göndermiş, acil yazıyordu. Şaşırdım ama aldırış etmemeye çalıştım. Baykuş ciyak ciyak bağırınca bakayım dedim. Moody beni karargaha çağırıyordu, gittim. Bana bir görev verdi. Sıkı dur, göreve bak, bana dedi ki, ben Regulus'un ismini gizlemişim ve şimdi de ceza olarak onu öldürecekmişim."

Sirius yüksek sesle kahkahalar atarken James şüpheci bir tavırla onun bardağına baktı "Dostum, bu senin kaçıncı biran?" Sirius gülmeye devam etti "Kafam güzel değil, oğlum. Tamam, biraz kafa yapmış olabilirim ama uyduracak kadar değil. Aa... Belki Moody de sarhoş olmuştur. Ne dersin?"

Sirius alkolün etkisiyle bağırarak konuştuğu için az ötedeki Regulus ve arkadaşları da onu duymuşlardı. Regulus iri iri gözlerle arkadaşlarına bakarken, Evan Rosier "Artık endişen olmasın, Black." dedi, hafiften de keyif almış görünüyordu "Artık orman yasaları geliyor. Güçlü olan güçsüzü yiyecek." Barty Crouch Jr, Regulus'a destek çıktı "İhtiyacın olan her an yardım için hazırız."

Kafasını, yanındaki arkadaşına bakıyormuş gibi çeviren Regulus çaktırmadan ağabeyini izledi "Kör kütük sarhoş olmuş işte! Muhtemelen saçmalıyor, ne dediğini bilmiyordur."

Evan Rosier onunla alay edercesine kaşlarını kaldırdı "O sarhoş olsa bile, Karanlık Lord sana onu öldürme görevini verdikten sonraki gün bu şekilde saçmalaması sence de oldukça garip değil mi? Bariz bir şekilde senin aldığın görevden haberdarlar ve biraz dram olsun diye Sirius aracılığıyla böyle bir misilleme yapma kararı aldılar."

Barty Crouch Jr. da duyduklarından sonra pek keyiflenmişti "Karanlık Lord sana böylesine bir görev verdiği için heyecanlıydım ama şimdi, olacakları görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum." Regulus kaşlarını çatıp "Aptallaşmayın!" diye çıkıştı "Ben ne kadar güçlü olsam da, Sirius da başarılı bir rakip. Bu işin sonunda, ölen kişi ben olabilirim."

"Tabii ki ölen kişi sen olmayacaksın, Regulus." dedi Rosier, bundan pek emindi "Onu hepimiz gafil avlarsak, o daha asasına dokunamadan işi biter. Biraz da bize güven." Regulus iç geçirip ayağa kalktı "Benim arkamda siz varsanız, onun arkasında da Yoldaşlık var." seyehat pelerinini giydi "Siz, canımı daha fazla sıkmadan evvel, ben eve gidiyorum."


	3. 3: Soğuk Savaş

Zamanla alkolün etkisi geçtikçe Sirius da kendine gelmeye başladı. Kendine geldikçe de kafasının içinde düşünceler oluşuyordu. Moody'nin görevini o kadar saçma bulmuştu ki hala algılamakta ve göreve bir anlam yüklemekte sorun yaşıyordu "Regulus'u neden öldüreyim ki? Tüm Ölüm Yiyenler peşime düşsün diye mi? Moody kafayı yemiş! Benden nefret mi ediyor nedir!"

Oturma odasından mutfağa geçerek kendine yiyecek bir şeyler hazırladı. Regulus'u öldürme düşüncesi yine aklına gelince kafasına vurdu "Yeter artık! Şunu düşünmeyi kes, Sirius! Asla ama asla böyle bir şey olmayacak! Regulus'un ne olduğu ve neler yaptığı umurumda bile değil, yok yere katil falan olmayacağım ben. O zaman bizim onlardan ne farkımız kalır ki?"

Bardağını ve tabağını elinde uzun uzun yıkadıktan sonra evden çıktı. Kapalı alanda ve tek başına kaldığı sürece düşünmesine engel olamıyordu. Evinin hemen karşısındaki parka gidip akşama kadar banklarda oturdu. Burada gelen geçene bakıyor, çocukları izliyordu. Böylece düşünceleri zihninden uzak tutmayı başarıyordu. Hava kararıp da soğuktan tüyleri diken diken olana kadar eve dönmedi.

İnsan kalabalığı dağılıp, sokak köpekleri parkı mesken tutunca o da evine döndü. Kapıya dokunmasıyla kapının açılması bir oldu. Şüpheyle kaşlarını çatıp merdivenlere baktı "James?" Biri panikle bir şeyler düşürmüş gibi bir ses duyuldu. Evin anahtarlarından biri de en yakın arkadaşındaydı. "Sen mi geldin?" diye sordu ama cevap veren olmadı. İlk olarak oturma odasını kontrol etti. Görünürde kimse yoktu. Aynı şekilde mutfak da bomboştu.

"Remus?" diye seslenerek şansını denedi bu kez "Peter? James... Pelerinin altındaysan bu hiç komik değil. Çık dışarı hadi... Beyler!" Birinin böö diye bağırıp üstüne atlamasını bekledi ve kendini buna hazırladı ama beklediği gibi bir şey, daha doğrusu hiçbir şey olmadı. Bunun üzerine kapıyı çekti, asasını çıkarıp, Muggle komşuları bir şeyler görmesin diye tüm panjurları indirdi.

Elinde asası ile üst kata çıkarken soğukkanlı ve dikkatliydi. Ani bir saldırıya hazırlıklı olmak adına nefes almaya bile ara vermişti ki hemen sol yanında birinin nefes alıp verdiğini duyabiliyordu. Başını çevirmeden, sadece gözüyle o tarafa baktı. Ahşap panelli, çiçekli duvar kağıdının üzerinde sanki James'in gözlüğüyle bakıyormuş gibi bir buğulanma vardı. İlk seferde değil ama çok dikkatli baktığında fark etmişti bunu.

Hiç düşünmeden elini buğulanmaya doğru uzatıp, karşısındaki kişinin omzunu tuttu ve onu tüm gücüyle çekerek merdivenlerden aşağı itti. O kişi paldır küldür merdivenlerden düşerken hayal bozan büyüsü yavaşça bozuldu ve Sirius gördüğü manzara karşısında çığlık attı "İnanamıyorum! Regulus'u öldürdüm!" Hızlı hızlı merdivenlerden inip, Regulus'un yanına gitti "Şey- ben... Özür dilerim!"

Regulus ölmemişti ama yaşadığı düşüş, sersemlemesine sebep olmuştu "Manyak mısın sen? Durduk yere ne diye yaptın ki bunu?" diye bağırdı. Yaşadığı şok geçince acılarını hissetmeye başladı. Bacağını ovarken yüzü acıyla kasılıyordu. Sirius onu omuzlayarak kalkmasına yardım etti ve onu oturma odasına götürüp oturttu "Evime hırsız gibi giren sensin! Ayrıca, ne halt yemeye geldin buraya?.. Sen hayal bozan büyüsü yapmayı mı biliyorsun? Nasıl?"

Sirius'un şaşkın tavrı Regulus'u güldürmüştü ama hayal bozan büyüsü konusundaki soruları es geçti "Madem bizzat sana yakalandım, yalan söylemeyeceğim." Regulus'un cevabı Sirius'u şaşırtmıştı ama güldürmüştü de. Alaycı bir tavırla "Bu inanılmaz." dedi "Sanırım sonunda iyi bir şeyler yapıyorsun." Regulus acı acı gülünce Sirius daha fazla şaşırıp, ciddileşip, sesini kesti.

Yeniden Regulus'un konuşma sırasıydı "Neler olduğunu ve senin ne olduğunu biliyorum. Karanlık Lord'a en uygun anlarda karşı koymak ve Ölüm Yiyenleri yakalamak için çalışan bir topluluğun üyesisin. İsmi de Yoldaşlıklı moldaşlıklı bir şeyler... Beni öldürmek için görevlendirildiğini de biliyorum. Aslında bilmeyen yok, hepimiz şans eseri öğrendik çünkü barda öyle bir bağırıyordun ki duymayan kalmadı. Bu bir kan davasına dönüşmeden sana teslim olmaya geldim ama geldiğimde evde kimse yoktu ve ben de bir anda kendimi etrafa bakınırken buldum. Sonra kapının açıldığını duydum ve senden başka biri beni bulmasın diye de saklanmak zorunda kaldım... Karşındayım işte. Öldür beni!" sesi titredi "Sirius, lütfen öldür beni!"

İki kardeş bir süre sessiz sessiz bakıştıktan sonra Sirius "Regulus," deyip iç geçirdi "barda duydukların ne yazık ki doğru ve ulu orta yerde bu şekilde bağırdığım için utanıyorum... Benim hakkımda bildiklerin de doğru. Yoldaşlık tarafından seni öldürmek için görevlendirildim ancak buraya kadar gelmene sebep olduğum için üzgünüm. Kendini boşuna yormuşsun. Ben seni öldürmeyeceğim." Regulus gözlerini devirdi, sonra yine ona baktı "Neden?"

"Çünkü bana verdikleri bu görev çok aptalca, salakça, acımasızca, korkakça, bize de yakışan tarzda değil... Ölüm Yiyenler sorunlarını hangi yollardan çözüyor bilmiyorum ama sırf beni cezalandırmak için bana birini öldürme görevi verdiler. Biri dediğim de sen oluyorsun tabii. Sıcak bir çatışmanın içinde değiliz. Bu bağlamda hiçbir cinayet meşru sayılamaz."

"Haklı olduğun bir kısım var o da sıcak bir çatışmada değiliz ama soğuk savaşta olduğumuzu ve her iki tarafın da gözünü kırpmadan cinayet işlediğini unutma." Sirius, Regulus'a bağırdı "Ben katil değilim! Katil olma niyetinde de değilim!" Regulus kocaman açılmış gözleriyle, ürkek ürkek ona baktıktan sonra "Seni neden cezalandırma gereği duydular?" diye sordu "Sırf ailemizi beğenmediğin için bizi bırakıp gitmiş birisin. Ceza alman çok saçma geldi."

"Beni bilirsin, kuralları pek kale alan biri değilim. Yine öyle oldu ve ceza aldım." Regulus bir anda eski günleri hatırlayınca güldü "Çocukken de en çok cezayı sen alırdın hatta bir ayda, benim hayatım boyunca aldığım cezalardan bile çok ceza alırdın." Sirius yüzünü ekşitti "Sen hiç ceza almazdın ki!.. Ben ise günde on defa falan." Regulus ona abartıyorsun bakışı atınca Sirius "Pekala," dedi "eğer bacağın daha iyiyse gidebilirsin."

Sirius'un yardımıyla ayağa kalkan Regulus biraz topalladı "Bana hala neden ceza aldığını söylemedin." Sirius tükenmişlik hissiyle iç geçirdi "Ceza aldım çünkü seni Yoldaşlık'tan sakladım. İsmini onlara vermek yerine saklamayı tercih ettim. Sonra bir şekilde bu bilgiye ulaşmışlar ve beni cezalandırmaya karar verdiler. Artık rahatladıysan güle güle!.. Ve o bacağına bir şifacı baksa iyi olur."

Regulus, Sirius'un yönlendirmesiyle şömineye girdi "Sanırım ikimiz de bu akşamı unutsak iyi olur." Sirius omuz silkti "Benim için sorun değil..." Regulus dudak büktü sanırım benim için de sorun değil. Hoşça kal!" Sirius'tan aldığı uçuç tozunu attı "Grimmaul Meydanı on iki numara." ve ateş eşliğinde gözden kayboldu.


End file.
